uk_railway_stationsfandomcom-20200214-history
British Rail Class 350
The British Rail Class 350 Desiro is a class of electric multiple-unit passenger train built by Siemens in 2004–05, 2008–09 and 2013–14. Thirty of these trains, designated Class 350/1, were built for use by Central Trains and Silverlink on regional express services and services on the southern section of the West Coast Main Line. A further 37 Class 350/2 were ordered by then operator London Midland in late 2007. All 37 units were delivered and in service by July 2009. A further 20 units have since been built, split equally between London Midland/LNR and TransPennine Express. The London Northwestern units are designated under the Class 350/3 subfleet, and the TransPennine Express units designated 350/4. The Siemens Desiro UK family also includes units of Classes 185, 360, 380, 444 and 450. Operations London Northwestern Railway The first Class 350 units entered service in June 2005 with Central Trains. These operated on services between Birmingham and Northampton via Coventry, and all Birmingham - Liverpool services, replacing Class 170 units. Most recently Desiros have taken over some peak services between Birmingham and Walsall. Silverlink began operating in July 2005 between London Euston - Milton Keynes Central and Northampton. The Central Trains and Silverlink franchises expired in 2007. At this point, the entire fleet transferred to the then new West Midlands franchisee, London Midland. As part of the agreement, London Midland embarked on the acquisition of a significant number of new trains, the largest order of which was for 37 additional Class 350 units. The first ten 350/2 units entered service in December 2008. In addition to the existing operations, these units took over the new Crewe - London Euston service running via Stoke-on-Trent and stopping at most of the Trent Valley Line stations. The London Northwestern Railway fleet is based at the purpose-built Kings Heath depot at Kingsthorpe, Northampton, which opened in June 2006 and can also service Class 321, Class 319 and other Desiro units if required. The TransPennine Express units are based at Siemens' existing Ardwick depot, with the government providing funding for the required electrification. Four 350/1 units were subleased to Southern from 2008 to 2009, to provide cover for Class 377 units subleased to First Capital Connect. After newer [[]British Rail Class 377|Class 377]] "Electrostar" trains were built, these units were returned to London Midland. Ten additional four-car units have been built for the London Midland franchise, to provide additional capacity, entering service from October 2014. All London Midland's 77 Class 350s were then inherited by London Northwestern Railway under West Midlands Trains from London Midland on 9 December 2017. Transpennine Express Ten additional four-car units were introduced in 2013 for the First TransPennine Express to coincide with the completion of the electrification of the eastern section of the Manchester to Liverpool via Newton-le-Willows line. These units are used on services between Manchester and Edinburgh / Glasgow, while the displaced Class 185s have remained with TransPennine to enhance capacity on other routes.The new trains have a revised specification allowing 110 mph (177 km/h) running with an intercity-style interior described as similar to the existing 185s. The first First TransPennine Express Class 350/4 services ran on 30 December 2013 between Manchester Piccadilly and Glasgow Central. The trains operate from Manchester Airport and Preston to Glasgow Central and Edinburgh Waverley. All ten trains have been delivered to TransPennine Express allowing most services on the Manchester to Scotland route to be operated using EMUs. Category:Trains